survivorcompfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Comp Season 1:Everest
Survivor Comp: Everest was the very first season of the online Twitter game: Survivor Comp. This season had the least ammount of twists, and has a semi-old school Survivor feeling. The season started in late June of 2017. The season started with 18 castaways and two tribes consisting of 9 castaways each. The two tribes were: Ohama tribe (orange) and Quapaw tribe (blue), This season had one swap the whole season and had an 11 person merge, In addition the final tribal council consisted of 3 finalists. 'Ohama tribe' Quapaw Gameplay '' Benjamin- 18th place On the first episode of the season, there was a siutation in which Zack, helped the other tribe by telling Zach what his tribe's country was in guess who. At the Quapaw tribe, the tribe was drowned in drama, caused by who ratted to the other tribe. Zack threw Benjamin's name both at camp and at tribal council. Benjamin attempted to persuade his tribe mates that he was not the rat but he did not have sufficent proof. His torch got snuffed that night and became the first person voted out '''Vote count:' ''Fiz-17th place '' It was clear on the first episode that the Quapaw tribe lacked challenge ability compared to the Ohama tribe. This was proven in the second episode when the Ohama tribe won immunity again for the second time in a row. It was revealed that the "rat" was not voted out the first episode. Once again accustations from Zack arose and this time it was Fiz who was under the heat. At tribal council, there were good points from Fiz but it was not enough as his torch was snuffed. Vote count: Renny-16th place During the first two episodes, an majority alliance (The Hoes Alliance) had formed. This alliance consisted of Nicole, Philip, Ted, Brooke, and Minah. This alliance determined where the tribe was heading. At the immunity challenge it was very clear that the Quapaw tribe removed their weakest tribe members, as they won their first immunity challenge in the season. At the Ohama camp, Renny revealed her vote in the tribe chat by accident, and her vote was for Ted. This caused the hoes alliance to target her and get rid of her. her torch was snuffed. Vote count: 7-1-1 Zach L.-15th place At the Ohama tribe camp, the tribe was full of laughs when Renny revealed her vote by accident to the whole tribe. Meanwhile the Quapaw tribe was serious filled with a bunch of small alliances. At the immunity challenge, the Quapaw tribe won immunity again which sent the Ohama tribe back to tribal council. After the first episode, it was revealed as to what Zach and Zack did during the first challenge. In addition, the Ohama tribe knew that Zach was inactive and did not help the tribe at all when it came to challenges. All of these reasons led to Zach getting his torch snuffed. Vote Count: 8-0 Tribe Switch A tribe switch occurred with 14 people left in the game. There was still two tribes, but there will be 7 people in each tribe. New Ohama New Quapaw Brooke-14th place '' After the tribe switch you could make a fair argument that the New Ohama tribe had the better challenge players. Each tribe had a minority in terms of original tribes. As predicted the New Ohama tribe won the challenge, this would cause new alliances and relationships to start in the New Ohama. At the New Quapaw camp, there was a little bit of fighting going on. This is the first episode in which Greg was under the heat as he was for the remainder of the season. The orignal Quapaw had majority and at tribal council that showed. Brooke's torch was snuffed. '''Vote count: 4-3 #blindside Philip-13th place ' After tribal council, it was clear that the former Quapaw wanted to stick together as they had a 4-2 numbers advantage over the former Ohama left (Minah and Phil). From the last immunity challenge, everyone knew that the New Ohama tribe was dominant in challenges. At the immunity challenge, the New Quapaw tribe lost again and had to go to tribal council yet again.